All alone taking a chance
by angelv7
Summary: My ending to Season 7 episode, Same time, Same place


Title: All alone taking a chance Rating: PG Author: angel_v7 : angel_v7@yahoo.com.au Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters I just like to play with them a little ;) Spoilers: Season 7 episode 3 Same time, Same Place Pairing: Buffy and Willow of course! Feedback: Yes Please! Archive: Up on my site Btvs: A Series of Destiny's http://btvsdestiny.cjb.net/ and http://groups.yahoo.com/group/btvsdestiny/  
  
All alone taking a chance  
  
Buffy just couldn't get Willow off of her mind and she was feeling all alone. She had stooped so low as to start sleeping with Spike. She didn't know why she had followed him outside the Bronze after Sweet had come to town and caused the wide spread singing musical. Willow was with Tara, that's why. Buffy didn't think she would ever have a chance with her, and Spike was there, he was convenient and he had told her many times over that he loved her. So she kissed him, and just days after that she started sleeping with him, but Willow would always be the one Buffy loved.  
  
That was over now though. Spike had left town and Tara had been tragically killed in the crossfire of Warren's stupid plot to kill her. Buffy couldn't stand that Willow had to lose the person that she loved the most, and all because of three nerdy little villains. Buffy couldn't blame Willow for killing Warren, hell she wanted to do it herself, it's just that Willow beat her to it.  
  
Three months had passed and Willow returned to Sunnydale. The events that unfolded just within 24 hours of her arrival were signs that the hellmouth was up to its old tricks again. No one living in Sunnydale would ever have a normal life, that was for sure. The Gnarl demon had been defeated, but Willow would have the scars for the rest of her life. Buffy couldn't stand that Willow had to go through so much pain.  
  
The next day Buffy stood outside Willow's bedroom just watching her meditate. "God she looks so beautiful" Buffy thought. She didn't want to disturb her friend so she turned around prepared to leave Willow to it. "Buffy!" Willow called. "Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" Buffy replied. "Hey that's ok, that's all I had left in me" Willow smiled at Buffy as she said this. Buffy then told her that she didn't realize that meditating was such hard work. Willow told her that she was growing new skin, Buffy sat down on Willows bed and had a little chat to her friend about how much she had missed her. As Buffy got up to leave she saw Willow sit up to start meditating again. Willow told her that it hurt too much not to try but that it took so much strength and she didn't have that much. Buffy sat down in front of Willow and told her that she had so much strength that she was giving it away. With that Buffy took Willow's hands and closed her eyes. They stayed that way a long time.  
  
Night came and Buffy felt that Willow's body had returned to normal. She knew how much she loved Willow and that is where she drew the strength to heal her. Buffy felt guilty enough for locking Willow up with that Gnarl demon. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Willow, and the day before she had been the cause of nearly doing just that. Buffy didn't want to wait a moment longer, she wanted to tell Willow exactly how much she cared for her, even with the chance that the other girl didn't feel the same way. If there was a chance for happiness she knew that it would be with Willow. Buffy loved Willow with everything her body was capable of. She looked into Willow's charming green eyes and saw that they were smiley back at her. "Could she feel the same way? I have only ever seen Willow look that way a few times before and that was with Oz and later on with Tara" Buffy thought she might be imagining all this, it was too good to be true if in fact it was love she saw in Willow's eyes.  
  
Buffy didn't want to miss another second of not sharing her love with Willow, so she leaned forward and gave Willow a gentle kiss on the lips. She remained that way for just a brief moment before sitting back up to look at Willow once again. This time she saw that Willow had her eyes closed, but was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes" Buffy thought. I might just have a chance that Willow loves me back. She cupped Willow's cheek with her hand and gave it a gentle rub with her fingers. Willow looked back at Buffy before opening her mouth to speak. "Buffy..? Is there something you want to tell me?" Buffy knew that it was now or never. She had already kissed Willow, there was no holding back, and she was going to tell her just how much she cared for the young girl.  
  
"Will. I love you. I have always loved you. I know you might not be ready for another relationship so soon after Tara, but I don't want to sit back and risk watching you fall for someone else before I had the chance to tell you how I feel about you." Buffy couldn't believe how easy that had been to say. She didn't know if she could get the right words out, but this was Willow, she made Buffy feel so comfortable and at ease with herself. She waited to see how Willow would react. "Buffy. I love you too. I have had a few months to think about where my life is headed. I didn't want to come back to Sunnydale. I was so scared I had lost you as my best friend and that I wouldn't be welcome back, but I can see now that you love me the way I love you. I think this could work Buffy. Can we just take it slow, one day at a time, to give each other time to get to know one another again?" Buffy agreed to what Willow had asked. She was just so happy that she had taken the chance to tell her friend just how much she cared for her. Now she had the rest of her life to show Willow just how much she truly loved her.  
  
The End 


End file.
